Fue solo un chico
by Emily's.eyes
Summary: El camino para sanar consistía en dos simples pasos: volver a creer en aquellas cosas que su madre alguna vez le dijo y que Hermione Granger estuviera a su lado.


_Declaración: Soy solo una chica que en su tiempo libre gusta jugar con personajes bien escritos y a los cual ha admirado toda su vida. A mi diversión y las ganas de seguir escribiendo se las debo a la inigualable: J. K Rowling. De ella son los personajes y la historia._

 **Fue solo un chico.**

 **1\. Las cosas en que no creyó**

Él no era un hombre que creía en el destino. No, la vida le había enseñado que los actos que cometen los seres humanos no están entretejidos con historias de finales anticipados. Sí podía afirmar que habían hechos y consecuencias, eso lo sabía al pie de la letra. Pues todos los actos que había cometido traían consigo las más avasalladoras consecuencias.

Hasta el día de hoy, sus actos imborrables de historias pasadas siguen carcomiendo su vida y la de los que lo rodea.

Él no creía en el destino y menos aún en el amor verdadero, los cuentos de hadas no existen, ni tampoco los cuentos pintados de historias amorosas con finales felices. En el mundo existe tristeza y soledad, y eso él lo podía comprobar. Lo visto después de la guerra, en la imagen de su madre muerta un año después de que el caos hubiese finalizado, en los llantos de hermanos, primos, amigos que habían perdido a sus seres queridos en la guerra y después de ésta. Nada volvió a ser como antes, ni siquiera para aquellos que habían ganado, menos aún para los que habían quedado envueltos en una nube oscura de caos constante por haber elegido el lado equivocado.

Draco Malfoy solo había sido un chico que tomó malas decisiones al ser influenciado por aquel patriarca que llevó su vida a una vorágine, la cual hasta los días de su adultez lo hace pagar consecuencias. Draco Malfoy había sido un chico sumergido en la amargura… hasta que volvió a verla.

El haz de luz que atravesaba el pequeño espacio de las cortinas le señaló que podría ser la hora de ponerse en pie, pero la pereza y el cansancio de una noche agotadora lo obligaban a volver a cerrar sus ojos sumergiéndose en sueños y recuerdos pasados que hacían agitar su corazón. Giró su cuerpo desnudo envuelto en la sábana blanca para dar con la espalda de ella, el pequeño vaivén de ésta le dio a entender el sueño profundo en el que se encontraba ella.

Sonrió, las pecas en su espalda era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella, el orden de ellas lograban armar una hermosa constelación que le gustaba trazar con sus dedos cuando ella posaba su cabeza en el pecho de él y en las suaves caricias de sus dedos el sueño la consumía de a poco.

Debía admitirlo, lo que más le había gustado cuando volvió a verla hace años atrás fueron las pecas que adornaban su rostro. Él ya tenía 25 años y su padre le había encomendado la tarea de dedicarse a las relaciones internacionales de los negocios de la familia y como era de esperar, Lucius Malfoy exigía la contratación de los abogados con más prestigio y experiencia en el rubro, y es así como su hijo gracias a sus amistades logró dar con una de las abogadas con más prestigio académico en el mundo mágico, la bruja más inteligente de su generación: Hermione Granger.

No, no fue amor a primera vista, ni se enfrentó a dos orbes acarameladas que le sonreían cuando él se acercó a su oficina. No, tampoco saltó su corazón en un bailoteo distinto… ese tipo de cursilerías es para otro tipo de historias.

Pero él sí es capaz de recordar cada detalle cuando entró a la oficina ella, aún es capaz de sentir el olor en el ambiente entremezclado con canela y esencia de manzanas de la época otoñal, el té humeante que lo esperaba sobre el escritorio, las estanterías de libros que no lo sorprendieron, y ella. Su cuerpo estaba entallado en un traje muggle con colores sobrios que la hacían ver como una mujer seria y empoderada, pero su sonrisa logró llevarlo a épocas anteriores cuando la veía compartir tiempos con sus amigos en la escuela de magia.

– Malfoy – Le había dicho ella como saludo, levantando su mano y acercándose a él. – Es un gusto volver a encontrarnos. – Su mirada no mostraba resentimiento o incomodidad alguna, lo cual asombró al rubio mientras éste se acercaba y estrechaba la menuda mano de ella. Quiso responder a la sonrisa que ella le dirigía pero solo pudo levantar una de las comisuras de sus labios, no lograba recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había sonreído sinceramente.

Su mano fue suave y pequeña, sumergida en la mano de él parecía que se acomodaba agradablemente. Si él hubiese creído en los cuentos de finales felices hubiese dicho que el tacto había hecho que un flujo de electricidad los envolviera. Pero no, la fragilidad del momento podía cortarse hasta con la brisa del viento.

– Granger. – Articuló mientras centraba su mirada en sus ojos… y luego en sus pecas. La mujer que tenía enfrente era totalmente distinta la imagen que un guardaban los amargos recuerdos de su época escolar. Nunca se había fijado totalmente en ella, el odio arrastrado desde los ideales familiares le hacían odiar a todo lo que supuestamente no se lo merecía, y una de esas cosas era Hermione Granger, la llamada tantas veces por él como una _sangresucia_.

Estaba cambiada, talvez sus zapatos la hacían ver un poco más alta y su cabello estaba totalmente dominado por unas ondas castañas que no lograban compararse con la maraña de pelos que alguna vez tuvo en su niñez. Sus facciones estaban más marcadas y su piel relucía mucho más en comparación a la última vez que la vio en la batalla de Hogwarts, por último, sus mejillas se veían adornadas por pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pecas que combinaban con el color de sus ojos, lo cual lograba ser signo de su juventud.

La evaluó, con miedo e incertidumbre. Porque muchas veces su madre le dijo que había dos cosas en esta vida que las personas no olvidan: el amor y el odio. ¿Acaso ella le seguía odiando? ¿Cómo podía explicarle que él cada día de su existencia se sumergía en un constante odio a si mismo por las cosas que había hecho?

En el ahora, él sonreía mientras recordaba el tacto con su piel. Alzando su mano y tocando la curva de su hombro. Ella entre sueños suspiró, acomodando su mano bajo la almohada que sostenía la cabeza.

— Draco…— Susurró mientras él sentía su corazón agitarse. Amaba como el roce de sus labios hacía sonar su nombre, amaba cada detalle y suspiro que oía mientras ella dormía.

Aún podía sentir el hormigueo en su cuerpo cada vez que recordaba la primera vez que la había besado. Y no, no fue bajo la lluvia, ni con melodía alrededor. Fue un acto encerrado en rabia y frustración, amortiguado por los ojos de ella y la sonrisa consoladora que le había regalado.

Habían rechazado nuevamente su oferta en el ministerio para los negocios que buscaba realizar en conjunto con otra comunidad mágica de Asia. Aún es un recuerdo vivo cada palabra y gesto de menosprecio dirigido a su persona por el simple hecho de haber sido mortífago.

— No haremos negocios con personas que mataron a inocentes. — Declaró el mago que estaba en frente suyo.

— Eso es muy impropio de su parte, señor. — La había escuchado declarar. Pero él ya estaba parándose de su asiento para abandonar la oficina.

— Señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy nunca dejará de ser mortífago. Usted debería avergonzarse de trabajar con él. — El aludido simplemente apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas profundamente esperando sentir algo más que la frustración y el odio a sí mismo en ese momento.

— Pues todos cometemos errores, señor. Todos somos humanos. — Ella había tomado su maletín y lo había arrastrado de aquella sala. — No lo escuches, es un simple cretino que no sabe dialogar con las personas. Ha vivido toda su vida a costas del desprecio hacia los demás. — Gruñía ella mientras apretaba los botones del ascensor para salir pronto de ahí.

Una vez dentro, bajo el imperturbable silencio alrededor de ellos Draco se atrevió a mirarla. Y lo que vio hizo que sus puños dejaran de apretar sus palmas, inhalando y exhalando aire como si hubiesen pasado horas sin haber podido respirar.

Ella simplemente lo miraba, con una pequeña sonrisa hacía que Draco se sintiera embelesado por las margaritas que adornaban sus mejillas. Ahí dio cuenta que sus pecas no eran tan imperceptible, que solo tenía que mirar de cerca para conocer su belleza.

Bastó solo que ella suspiraras y transmitiera a través de sus ojos la tranquilidad que él necesitaba para que Draco en una necesidad imperiosa eliminara cualquier distancia que los separaba.

Nada importó, ni la sangre, ni el dolor, ni la ansiedad. Solo el momento.

Sus labios eran dulces, tan dulces como los duraznos y fresas que amaba en el verano. Pasó su lengua por ellos, haciendo que a través de las manos puestas en sus mejillas sintiera el calor que iba incrementándose en ella.

Sintió como esos suaves dedos que tocó hace un tiempo acariciaban su nuca y pelo, haciendo que él girara su rostro para consumirla un poco más. Gruñó, porque un beso no era suficiente. La deseaba, no solo a su cuerpo sino que a ella entera.

Ella mordió su labio inferior en respuesta al placer del momento, ganando que su cintura fuera tocada con un tacto ansioso y sublime. Era una batalla de labios y suspiros, una danza que parecía sincronizada. La besó una y otra vez, tocó su pelo, su cintura y anhelaba que cada milímetro que los separaba se eliminara. Ella gimió más de una vez, sonido que a Draco pareció gustarle e incentivarle a más.

Esa vez había sido el ascensor, pero a los tres días fue la oficina de ella. Al séptimo fue en el departamento de ella, lo cual llevó a más.

Acercó su pecho a la espalda de ella, aprovechando la posición de Hermione para besar su cuello. No se cansaría de besarla, de tocar capa espacio y longitud de ella.

— Es hora de desayunar. — Le besó el hombro mientras bajaba la sábana blanca que adornaba la curva de su cuerpo.

Era un camino infinito que él no se cansaba de recorrer, adornado de pequeños lunares que dirigían el rastro que él debía seguir. Primero su hombro, luego el inicio de su pecho. Sabía que eso la haría gemir y suspirar queriendo un poco más de tacto y presión de sus labios.

— Draco… — Dijo ella bajo el murmullo de sus labios, dando la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

— Buen día hermosa. — Besó la peca que adornaba la punta de su pecho, haciendo que ella suspirara nuevamente al ritmo del movimiento de sus piernas que buscaban algún tipo de fricción satisfactoria. Luego beso su pezón cuidadosamente, con el precioso cuidado como si se tratara de una pieza inigualable. Sacó su lengua, lamiendo aquel espacio que resguardaba un poco de calor, pasando su nariz y subiendo hasta su clavícula para que sus labios se encontraran con tan precioso cuello.

Aquella séptima vez que se habían besado él se había comportado como un cobarde, estancado ante la posibilidad de exponerse ante ella. Fue Hermione quien desabrochó su blusa cuidadosamente, besando su infinito cuello níveo. Fue ella quien tomó su mano y lo había llevado a su habitación, mostrándole a través de aquellos ojos la seguridad necesaria para que él la depositara en la cama y comenzara a sacar su blusa.

Sin embargo, el tiempo y el destino lo obligaban a recordarse a sí mismo que él era un ex mortífago que no se merecía nada.

El cuerpo de ella era perfecto, y sus manos ansiaba por recorrer cada parte de ella, pero una cicatriz que rezaba " _sangresucia"_ en el dorso de su brazo le recordó nuevamente la basura que era.

Retrocedió espantado, con el ardor en su cuerpo que quemaba cada esperanza por ser feliz. Se odió a sí mismo, ella no merecía tener a tal mierda junto a ella.

Pero cuando él se había incorporado nuevamente ella lo había mirado con aquellos ojos que tanto admiraba.

— Está bien. — susurró mientras lo acercaba y abrazaba. — Eras solo un chico, no sabías lo que hacías. — Ella besó su cuello. — No fue tu culpa, nada es tu culpa.

Se miraron eternamente, sin despegarse mientras ambos se desnudaban. Ella también miró la cicatriz de él, pero la serpiente y la calavera ya no le daban miedo.

— Está bien. — Volvió a susurrar ella mientras él le pedía permiso con la mirada y se introducía delicadamente en su interior.

La miró, como si aquellas diferencias que algunas veces el pasado escribió ya no existieran. Y mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas y ella ponías sus piernas alrededor de él gimiendo por la cercanía y sincronía de ambos cuerpos, le pidió perdón.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, y si Draco hubiese creído en los cuentos que alguna vez su madre le leyó a lo mejor se hubiese dado cuenta que en ese preciso instante infinito se enamoró inconmensurablemente de Hermione Granger.

— Hola. — Dijo ella una vez que él dejó de entretenerse en su cuello y la observaba mientras abría los ojos.

— Hola. — Él sonrió, mientras que delicadamente le abría las piernas y se introducía en su interior.

— Ho…la. — Repitió la castaña mientras dejaba salir un gemido de placer ante tal encuentro íntimo.

Solo bastó que aquella mañana, después de haber pasado su primera noche juntos, una lechuza llegara con El Profeta: "¿Ex – mortífago enamorado? Detalles inédito de la supuesta relación entre el asesino y la heroína de guerra".

El café del desayuno se había enfriado y él se vio convencido por cada letra que recitaba abiertamente la clase de hombre que era. Se convenció una vez más que era una simple basura. No importaba que no hubiese matado a nadie en la guerra, el solo hecho de haber estado en el bando contrario lo volvía un ser despreciable y asesino.

Y Hermione era tan perfecta… que él ni siquiera merecía respirar el mismo aire que ella. Parecía que la oscuridad que a él le rodeaba terminaría por consumirla a ella también. No podía permitir que se viera envuelta con un asesino, tampoco egoísta. Ella merecía ser feliz, y no con él.

El corazón de ella era tan bueno y el de él tan repugnante.

Lentamente levantó su cuerpo y con un movimiento de varita eliminó el periódico que tenía ante sus ojos. Subió lentamente las escaleras de su mansión y junto con otro movimiento de varita, en su habitación, había empacado lo necesario.

Y se marchó, sin nota ni despedida. Porque ella no merecía ser consumida por su oscuridad, porque ya no podía más de este odio a sí mismo que lo extinguía.

2\. **Las cosas en las que comenzó a creer**

Bastaban un par de metros para reconocer su presencia.

Él la miraba desde lejos, consumiendo cada partícula de su cuerpo, llevándose con él la cordura y el raciocinio necesario que ella imploraba por tener en esos momentos.

Se acercó, sin miedo a que las personas que estaban en la fiesta lo vieran con desprecio. La necesidad de estar junto a ella podía contra todo ello.

— Te ves hermosa. — Le dijo.

Ella lo miró fijamente, las ganas de llorar y a la vez por golpearlo eran gigantescas.

— Te fuiste.

— Pero he vuelto.

— Ya es tarde.

— Lo sé. — Él se acercó a ella, levantando sus dedos para acariciar su hombro descubierto. — 107.

— ¿Qué?

— 107 pecas tienes en tu cuerpo. — Él alzó la mirada y el plateado de sus ojos la quemaba.

— Tus senos son disparejos, el izquierdo es un poco más grande que el otro.

— Basta. — Dijo ella mirando alrededor mientras él comenzaba a eliminar la distancia entre ellos.

— Sabes a duraznos. — La vio enrojecer. — Y tu shampoo es de jazmín y manzanilla, pero tu cabello huele a té de canela con miel.

— No quiero conversar más contigo. — Ella retrocedió dos pasos. — Estoy herida Draco, y este no es el momento. Hay personas alrededor, gente del ministerio.

— Se muchas cosas de ti, de tu cuerpo, cosas que ni siquiera sabía que las conocía. — Él se acercó a ella. — Pero también se algo de lo que tú tienes desconocimiento.

Curiosa, Hermione mantuvo la mirada firme alzando una de sus cejas. Estaba cabreada y Draco lo sabía. El rubio inspiró mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la depositaba en su pecho, Hermione pudo sentir el palpitar acelerado de él.

— Sabes curar con tu sola presencia. — Él sonrió mientras sus ojos se veían más brillantes que nunca. — Me curaste a mí.

Ella bufó mientras se alejaba, lo miró directamente y el dolor que sentía se expuso sin miedo a ser reconocido.

— Pero tú me heriste a mí. — Secó una lágrima. — Y te fuiste.

La había visto partir.

Y en el ahora ella solamente lo observaba, reduciendo cada alternativa por levantar su cuerpo de esa cama.

— Tus margaritas son adorables. — Ella susurró mientras tocaba con sus dedos las mejillas de su amante. Él solo supo responder sonriéndole ampliamente, ella era la única merecedora verlo nuevamente sonreír.

Cuando ella había partido dejándolo solo en medio del salón de baile del ministerio Draco volvió a creer en una de las cosas que su madre siempre le repetía cuando pequeño: _cuando sepas quien te acompañará el resto de tu vida lo sabrás aquí, ella había tocado con su palma donde se encontraba el corazón de su hijo, y ese será el día en que construyas la vida llena de significados._

Él no lo sabía, hasta que la había visto partir con lágrimas en sus ojos. Y asumió en ese instante que era un maldito egoísta por haber arrancado a propósito de miedos que nunca serán borrados.

Corrió tras ella, y como si Hermione pudiera leer su mente volvió a mirarlo. Como si en aquel gesto demostrara un corazón compasivo, sanador y paciente ante tal hombre lleno de inseguridades y miedos.

Y ahí, frente a ella en aquel pasillo vacío la miró trasmitiendo aquello que él ni siquiera se atrevía a decir. El plata de sus ojos fue diluyéndose, mostrando el interior de su ser.

Porque no podía vivir sin ella, porque la amaba y se arrepentiría el resto de su vida no haberla adorado como ella se lo merecía.

— Perdóname, no te merezco. — Había llorado él.

Y ella se había acercado, porque no solo él era un herido de guerra. Todos los eran. Y mientras la abrazaba y lloraba en su hombro ella acarició sus cabellos susurrándole:

— Eras solo un chico.

No fue necesario un beso para fundir ambos corazones, porque ellos ya estaban fundidos.

Él luego de sonreír la miró, memorizando cada detalle de su delicado rostro. Ella tocó sus hombros y espalda, mientras la sábana dejaba de tapar ambos cuerpos.

— Mamá tenía razón. — Ella alzó una ceja incitándolo a hablar. Él delicadamente acercó su rostro y tomó un mechón de su cabello, amando lo matizado de colores y las ondas bien formadas que poseía. Suspiró mientras lo depositaba detrás de la oreja de ella. — El dolor trae consigo dulces mañanas.

— ¿Y eso se traduce al ahora? — Ella le sonrió curiosa.

— Exacto, pues creo que al final el destino ha traído su recompensa. — Ella mordió su labio inferior y él no pudo evitar besarla nuevamente. — Tú eres mi recompensa.

— ¿Y tú que serías para mí entonces? — Ella sabía a lo que se refería, pues Draco había comenzado a sanar. El odio que sentía a si mismo había sido reparado por el tiempo y la compañía. Dulcemente acarició su abdomen, dejándose llevar por la textura y el movimiento que hacía al respirar tranquilamente.

La miró y a través de aquel instante cada espacio que alguna vez fue construido amargamente en su memoria fue atravesado por la presencia de ella. La vida parecía no ser tan amarga como alguna vez le enseñaron, y los rayos de luz estaban construidos de interminables colores, lo cual le permitía mirar más allá de lo objetivable. Pareciera que había comenzado a entender lo que muchas veces su madre le decía: tendrás miedo y sabores amargos, pero lo cotidiano no solamente se constituye de aquello. Sufrirás, pero también amarás. Porque no solo el odio nunca se olvida, sino que también el amor.

Miró sus redondos ojos, amando cada detalle que adornaban el cuerpo de Hermione. Y lo único que supo hacer fue sonreír sinceramente.

— Pues tu compañero de vida. — Declaró, mientras hacía fundir nuevamente sus labios en una danza que se volvió interminable.

Fin.

.-.

Siempre he dicho que no importa el tiempo, lo importante es hacerlo. Y como en este tiempo he sido absorbida por la inspiración le dije: tú quédate aquí y pongámonos a escribir jjjj. Además debo mencionar que finalmente le he ganado la batalla a la tesis y oficialmente soy profesional, así que la vida se tiñe hoy en día de colores y tiempo libre yuju!

Así que de antemano les pido disculpa si por ahí encuentran un error, y agradecería infinitamente si a través de un review me comenten qué les pareció. A ver si me motivo a escribir más!

Un abrazo lleno de agradecimiento para todxs!

Carla.


End file.
